


Feast

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Specials [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mating, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Incubus Stiles is hungry.His mate Derek is only happy to help him out.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of practice before my NaNoWriMo.  
> This is just sex.

Fuck… _yesss_ ….

Stiles angled his body up, feeling Derek slide further and further inside him. He was so big, and so deep, just on the good side of painful. The pleasure was intense, and it made him choke a breath. He propped his ass higher, pushing back against that perfectly thick cock inside him, grinding against Derek, and making it so Derek was able to hit him that more deeper.

Derek growled over him, slowly thrusting his hips in a languorous, yet amazing pace. With each move, Stiles felt the heat coiling deeper and deeper in his core and he knew this orgasm – much like the many others he had had just that night – would be fucking amazing. 

“Yes.” He groaned. “Just a little bit more…” 

Derek growled again, thrusting harder and faster, sliding in deeper and deeper. Pushing Stiles all the way to his climax. The sound of skin slapping against skin, his breathing heavy, and the harsh, heavy growling took the air. Derek's grip on his hips tightened, so tight Stiles was sure he would find bruises. Right now, though, he relished in the feel of those hot hands against him, of that thick, beautiful, cock sliding in and out of him in a frantic pace. 

He could feel Derek losing his rhythm, pounding a few times before he pushed Stiles down onto the bed, thrusting so deep into him that all Stiles could do was lay flat in his stomach, his orgasm being ripped through him.  Derek growled as Stiles' tightened around his cock, milking him. Stiles could feel the vibrations of his growling ricochet through his body, shattering any concentration he could have had. 

He needed to feed. But Derek was fucking him out of his mind. 

The orgasm was so hard, stronger than he realised it would be. He could barely move, panting harshly as he tried to come down from his high. 

Derek slid out, slowly enough to make Stiles gasp, and ran his fingers down Stiles's face, finger nails dragging deliciously over his sensitive skin. Those beautiful blue eyes swept over him, asking if he were okay. And Stiles knew it had felt just as good to him as it had to Stiles. 

"I'm alright, sourwolf," He smiled crookedly, rolling onto the mattress and closing his eyes. He took in deep breaths, recovering from the adrenaline of his oversensitive skin as his orgasm faded. He could feel the ache in his hips and back. Derek had outdone himself, he knew it was going to hurt later. But he welcomed it. Like he did every time they did this.

Derek, as if noticing his plight, got up out of the bed. "I'll run a bath for you," 

With a press of lips against lips, he was gone. Stiles heard his feet padding silently through the loft. Stiles barely heard him making his way around the house, until he was in the bathroom. The sound of the water ran, and Stiles could almost feel the warmth, as though he had already slipped in. 

Stiles groggily opened his eyes -- he didn't remember closing them -- and he found himself being lifted up and lowered into the hot water of the bath. He must had passed out, or blacked out, because he hadn't noticed the time passing, or Derek moving him. He was a little frightened at that. He should have known Derek was with him, was caring for him. He looked around, noticing Derek sitting on the toilet seat, next to the bath, watching him intently. He leaned over, a washcloth in his hands. 

"Shall I bathe you?" He murmured, it was more of a statement than a request, because he knelt onto the tiled floor. 

Stiles watched as he dipped the washcloth into the hot water, wringing it out. Stiles leaned forward, giving Derek access to his back. Stiles hunched his shoulders, telling Derek he was okay for whatever. He washed Stiles back slowly, but meticulously. Those circular motions of the wet cloth were soothing and Stiles didn't know how, but he had found he had fallen asleep once again. 

When his eyes opened once again, he found Derek was sitting in the warm tub with him, legs bracketing around him, as Stiles was leaning back against his chest. Derek was moving the wet cloth over his body, dragging it down over his chest, soaping him and rinsing him clean.  If Stiles' hadn't been so fucked out, he would have been sure his cock would have stirred, wanting more, but instead he felt the heat rush through him, too exhausted to do anything but lean back against Derek, taking in his warmth and his scent. 

He did, however, feel the hard heat of Derek's cock pressed against the small of his back. And it was then that Stiles understood just how much it would take for Derek to truly be slaked of their lust. Because as soon as he acknowledged it, remembered how it felt when Derek was thrusting inside him, he felt thirsty for more. 

At this rate, Stiles didn't think there would be much left of him. He may be an incubus, and he may feed off his sour wolf's salacious passion. But he couldn't feed on him properly. He was always too fucked out to concentrate of anything akin to feeding properly when they came together. And with all this fainting, he was intent of getting one good feed out of his mate. And what better way than a quick romp in the bath?

Later that night, when they had settled back into the soft and warm welcome of the bed, Stiles had woken up, finding himself refreshed and energetic. Looking up to the strong wolf laying with him, one of his thick arms draped over Stiles' body, keeping him close, Stiles let out a whine.  

He was hungry, again... 

But instead of wanting to quench his thirst with sex -- like he would usually do -- this was a hunger for food. He was part incubus, on his mother's side, and that allowed him to feed his need with food, as well as sex. Which he was thankful for, because that wolf of his was going to bruise him in more ways than one. 

His fingers ran to the mate mark on the curve of his shoulder, and he smiled at the memory of all those years ago, when Derek had found out what he really was, and had staked his claim, mated him and kept him. Stiles had eagerly done the same. Because he wanted the wolf, he needed Derek, he was the only one that slaked Stiles' need, that helped him through his hunger. And Derek knew it, because his wolf was always more than happy to help, eager to please. 

However, he was always full of so much stamina, that Stiles sometimes found it hard to keep up. He had spent too many nights, practically unconscious because he had been fucked so thoroughly by his mate. 

Not that he was complaining... because he always gorged himself full after every time.

Making as little movement as possible, he silently slipped out of bed. Hastily pulling on a t-shirt -- which he noticed later to be one of Derek's Henley, he padded down the metal stairs and into the open space that was the Hale Loft.  

He could use a sandwich. 

Pulling open the fridge, he saw the left-over roast and carved a few slices off, placing them on a slice of buttered bread, taking a few leaves from the salad on the cold shelf. He took a bite out of his concoction, and savoured the flavours that burst on his tongue. Leaning up on the counter, he looked around the house, the place he called home. The dew of the sun rising casted a shadow on the minimal furniture. Though there were sofas, a coffee table and a large television in the open floor living room, a dining table that could sit eight people, and all the other homely amenities, it was a pile of thick, plush pillows and bean bags that took over the majority of the floor, right in the middle of the living room. It was where, when the pack came for meetings, or to just hang out with their alpha, that was there spot. Derek, with Stiles at his side, and the other wolves surrounding them as they talked, snacked or just watched TV or played video games. 

It was surreal sometimes, how far his life had come. How, after everyone found out about his hybrid half, his incubus needs, they had welcomed him with open arms. 

Turning, Stiles rested his elbows on the counter and quickly polished off his sandwich. He didn't hear Derek come up behind him, but he felt the air shift. Before he could turn, however, Derek had him pinned to the counter. 

"I don't like waking up alone," he growled so deep in Stiles' ear, that the incubus shuddered. He would never get used to that growl, it always went straight to his cock. 

"Eating..." He said, unable to think with how close his mate was. He felt his cock twitch, and his thirst return. He wanted Derek, again, right now. "I was...hungry," 

"Are you still hungry?" Derek's growl fell to a whisper, and Stiles cocked his body back, pushing into that delicious body, grinding his ass with the thick heat he felt. Derek pushed up into him, and Stiles widened his legs, bracing himself on the counter. 

"Fuck me, right here, right now," Stiles whimpered, leaning forward and arching his back, giving Derek a good view.

Without any warning, Derek spun him around, picking his smaller body up and placing him on the edge of the counter. He placed himself in the middle of his legs. 

"I want you," He growled, bending down and shrugging off his shirt, throwing it into the sunlit room behind them. He sucked a peaked nipple, his other hand running maddening circles around his other. 

"Fuck! Derek!" Stiles cried, leaning back and letting his mate play with him.  

Derek worked his mouth over Stiles' nipples until they were peaks, his other hand trailed down to Stiles' interested cock, trailing along the curls around him, before skipping lower to his still wet with slick hole. That was another thing Stiles had found out about himself after he had been mated to Derek, his incubus side had been more than happy to have a big, strong alpha wolf as his other half, and had started to accommodate the wolf, slicking himself up for Derek's cock, his scent had heightened, his body more sensitive to Derek's touch, and his nails had sharpened too. 

He gasped, losing his breath as Derek's fingers sunk into his hole, gathering the wetness, while his other hand circled his slit. Stiles couldn't take it, he jutted as far forward as possible, hips straining. He resisted bucking up against those skilful fingers. He leaned back instead, looking down at the length of his own body, seeing the masterful way Derek moved his fingers, making him gasp and pant and moan with an inch of his life. 

Derek looked up at him, those dark eyes looked smug. He moved slowly, running that perfect tongue down his body, until he engulfed Stiles' cock in his hot mouth. Stiles gasped again, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He tried to relax himself at the motion of that mouth, that tongue and those fingers on his most sensitive parts. Derek had slipped one finger fully inside Stiles' slick hole, and Stiles cursed his name. He jerked as he moved, curling his fingers and adding another one. He peered down, looking at his mate, looking at those deep blue eyes that looked so smug, yet so blissed out under those thick, black eyelashes. 

Stiles' body moved without his consent, and he thrust his cock deeper into Derek's awaiting mouth. The wolf grunted, but allowed Stiles' to move, urging him to continue. Derek slipped another finger inside Stiles, working at that spot inside him, and the feeling intensified. Stiles would have easily cum right there and then, but it was as if Derek knew, because he pulled away, slipping his fingers from Stiles' slick hole, sliding his mouth from Stiles' cock. 

Stiles whined. 

"Don't worry, you'll be fed," Derek growled, his voice a little rough. "But you're gonna cum on my cock,"

He pulled Stiles further back on the counter, until Stiles' back hit the cool work top. Derek tugged on his legs, pushing his knees apart and back towards his chest. He bent his head to press his mouth against Stiles' hole, tongue sliding in and sucking.  Stiles screamed, writhing on the counter top at Derek worked him open with his long tongue. He was so close, but Derek growled, pulling away and before Stiles had a chance to whine at the loss, he felt Derek's thick cock press against his hole. 

"Can you take it again?" Derek asked, his eyes flashing alpha red. 

Stiles nodded. "I'll take everything you've got," 

Derek nodded, taking his consent, and slid his way into Stiles' body until he was home. Despite the fact that Stiles knew he would not likely walk for the next week, he wanted this. He wanted Derek. 

"Do it," He growled, though it was not as intimidating or as demanding as Derek's, it still held his lust and his love. "Fuck me hard," 

Derek took his word, and lifted his hips. Shifting a little, he thrust in so deep that Stiles felt like he was going to split open. He screamed, trying to catch his breath, but Derek continued, pounding into him, just as hard and fast as Stiles wanted. Each thrust had Stiles angling his hips up, meeting his thickness, and creating a slippery friction that brought them closer and closer to their climax. On and on Derek went, Stiles could feel the intensity climbing until there was nothing but pleasure. He wanted to hold out until Derek came, praying that this time he wouldn't be so fucked out that he could actually feed on his mate. 

But Derek was dead set on making him mindless. He hardened further inside Stiles, if that was possible, and Stiles knew he was close, so close. One final push, and Stiles felt the hot hear of him cumming inside him. He felt Derek's mind open enough for him to slip inside - which Derek had welcomed him - he sucked in Derek's desire, his heat, their shared love. It was a feast of lust.  

It was glorious. And as Stiles sucked in all of the nourishment he needed, he could feel Derek thrust into him a few more times, his weight pinning his smaller body to the counter top. Stiles came with a gasped out a scream, cumming and cumming until they were both completely spent. So intense, he lost his control and they both fell to the ground, unable to take the weight. Stiles slid down onto Derek's lap, slick and cum pooling to the tiles on the ground.  

"Fuck," He panted, finding it difficult to breath. That was fucking intense. 

Derek held him close, keeping him warm and safe in his embrace. "You still hungry?" 

Stiles shook his head, and Derek slowly pulled them both onto the tiles of the kitchen floor, laying together, looking up at the spattered ceiling, trying to catch their breath. 

This was a win-win for both of them, Stiles noticed. A good, hard fuck session between them, it sated the wolf and fed the incubus. He could see their future before them, full of love and sex. Because Stiles was addicted to Derek, the way he felt, the way he tasted, and he knew Derek was taken by him too. 

"God, I love you," he murmured, leaning up as much as he could, his body felt like jelly, limbs not coordinating well enough to let him to what he wanted. 

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling Stiles in closer and pressing a kiss to his hair, taking in his scent. Addicted he was too. 

"Love you too, Stiles," He murmured, and they stay that way, catching their breaths and letting the morning wake them up for the day ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know...  
>  Nanowrimo, here I come.


End file.
